twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bryan Adams
|Rodzeństwo=Bruce Adams |Rodzice= *Conrad J. Adams *Elizabeth Jane Adams |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Grzegorz Wilk *Olga Szomańska |Wykonywany utwór= *„Everything I Do (I Do It For You)” *„Please Forgive Me” |Edycja= *Trzecia *Szósta }} Bryan Guy Adams (ur. 5 listopada 1959 w Kingston) – kanadyjski piosenkarz, gitarzysta i autor piosenek. Dzieciństwo Urodził się w Kingston, w prowincji Ontario. Kiedy był młody, wraz z rodzicami (Conrad J. i Elizabeth Jane Adams; z pochodzenia Anglicy) podróżował po Europie i Bliskim Wschodzie, zanim osiedlił się na stałe w Kanadzie w 1973 roku. Jego ojciec pracował jako dyplomata, a matka była bibliotekarką. Kariera muzyczna W roku 1975, mając szesnaście lat, Adams dołączył do zespołu Sweeney Todd, zastępując poprzedniego wokalistę, Clarka Perry’ego. Latem 1977 roku zespół wydał swój pierwszy i jedyny album, z Adamsem jako wokalistą – If Wishes Were Horses. Adams odszedł z zespołu jesienią i rozpoczął solową karierę. Mając lat siedemnaście, Adams wysłał kilka swoich utworów to wytwórni A&M Records i mając lat osiemnaście podpisał z nimi kontrakt. Do tej pory wydał czternaście albumów. Niektóre z jego utworów napisanych w roku 1978 stały się później hitami, zwłaszcza I’m Ready (piosenka ta znalazła się na płycie Cuts Like a Knife) i Remember, która pojawiła się na pierwszym albumie. Obie piosenki były śpiewane przez innych artystów zanim jeszcze ukazał się pierwszy album Adamsa. 'Lata 80' Jego debiutancki album (zatytułowany po prostu Bryan Adams) ukazał się w lutym 1980 roku i był początkiem długoletniej współpracy Adamsa z twórcą piosenek Jimem Vallance’em. Poza piosenkami Remember i Wastin’ Time, album został nagrany w dniach 29 października – 29 listopada 1979 roku w Manta Studios w Toronto i był wspólną produkcją Adamsa i Vallance’a. Album w 1986 zdobył w Kanadzie status złotej płyty. Drugi album Adamsa, You Want It You Got It został nagrany w Nowym Jorku w przeciągu dwóch tygodni i był to pierwszy album Adamsa wyprodukowany przy współpracy Boba Clearmountaina. Wydany w roku 1981 album zawierały przebój Lonely Nights. Dopiero trzeci album, Cuts Like A Knife, wydany w lutym 1983 roku zawierał cztery przeboje, w tym utwór tytułowy. Kilka piosenek z tego albumu jest do dziś ulubionymi koncertowymi piosenkami Adamsa. Album Reckless został wydany w 25. urodziny Adamsa, 5 listopada 1984 roku. Sześć jego utworów stało się bardzo popularnych: Run to You, Summer of '69, Heaven. W USA album ten zyskał status 5-krotnej platynowej płyty. Kolejny album, Into the Fire z roku 1987, także uzyskał status platynowej płyty. Był to ostatni album stworzony wspólnie przez Adamsa i Vallance’a, ale wiele ich wspólnych utworów znalazło się na płycie Waking up the Neighbours. Live! Live! Live! to zapis koncertu, który odbył się w Werchter w Belgii 3 lipca 1988 roku. Koncert ten był emitowany przez CBC w Kanadzie i MTV. 'Lata 90' Jednym z najbardziej udanych albumów Adamsa Waking up the Neighbours, wyprodukowany przez artystę i Roberta Lange’a. Album wydano we wrześniu 1991 roku. Poprzedzał go singel (Everything I Do) I Do It for You, który wykorzystano także w filmie Robin Hood: Książę Złodziei. Piosenka ta w roku 1991 i 1992 znajdowała się na szczycie list przebojów. Następny album, zatytułowany był So Far So Good i promowany przez piosenkę „Please Forgive Me”, wolną rockową balladę. Zarówno singel, jak i płyta ukazały się w roku 1993. W tym samym roku Adams nagrał razem ze Stingiem i Rodem Stewartem do filmu Trzej muszkieterowie piosenkę „All for Love”. W latach 1996–1999 Adams co roku wydawał nową płytę: 18 til I Die ukazała się latem 1996 roku. Na płycie tej znajduje się przebój „Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?”, nagrany razem z hiszpańskim gitarzystą Paco de Lucía na potrzeby filmu Don Juan De Marco. Ta piosenką przyniosła Adamsowi drugą nominację do Oskara. W związku z promocją płyty 9 lipca 1996 odbył się pierwszy koncert Bryana Adamsa w Polsce, który odbył się w katowickim „Spodku”. Album Unplugged wydano zimą 1997 roku, jesienią 1998 ukazał się On a Day Like Today, a w 1999 roku – The Best of Me (w USA w 2002). W tym czasie Adams nagrał też trzy duety: „Rock Steady” (z Bonnie Raitt), „I Finally Found Someone” (z Barbrą Streisand, za co był nominowany do Oskara) oraz „When You’re Gone” (z Melanie C). 'Lata 2000-2009' W 2000 roku odbył się drugi koncert Bryana Adamsa w Polsce podczas festiwalu w Sopocie. W roku 2001 ukazały się dwa filmy z koncertów – Live at the Budokan nagrany w Nippon Budokan w Tokio i Live at Slane Castle nagrany podczas koncertu u podnóża zamku Slane w 2000 roku. W maju 2002 ukazała się ścieżka dźwiękowa z filmu Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny, która zdobyła status złotej płyty w USA. W roku 2004 Adams wydał pierwszy od sześciu lat album studyjny Room Service. Rok później wydano Anthology – dwupłytowy album, zawierający największe przeboje artysty. Ukazała się też płyta DVD, Live in Lisbon. 17 marca 2008 roku wydany został kolejny album studyjny 11. Promowany jest przez singel „I Thought I’d Seen Everything”. 'Po 2009 roku' Adams pracował nad ścieżką dźwiękową do filmu The Guardian – napisał i zaśpiewał piosenkę Never Let Go, która pojawiła się na końcu filmu. Adams jest także współautorem piosenki Never Gonna Break My Faith do filmu Bobby, którą wykonała Aretha Franklin i Mary J. Blige. Piosenka ta została nominowana do Złotych Globów 2007. W marcu 2008 została wydana jedenasta płyta studyjna, od czego wzięła swoją nazwę „11”. Piosenki na płycie, jak twierdzi wykonawca, zostały wykonane podczas trasy koncertowej w Europie. Podczas ceremonii otwarcia, Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Vancouver zaśpiewał piosenkę „Bang the Drum” razem z Nelly Furtado. Działalność społeczna Działa na rzecz praw zwierząt i wspiera organizację People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) poprzez pisanie listów i robienie zdjęć. W listopadzie 2007 wystosował list do dyrektora generalnego sieci restauracji KFC w Kanadzie z prośbą, aby stali się liderami w wykorzystaniu bardziej nowoczesnych i humanitarnych metod zabijania kurcząt. Sam jest weganinem od 1989 r. W referendum w Wielkiej Brytanii w 2016 roku opowiedział się za opuszczeniem Unii Europejskiej. Muzycy towarzyszący w studiu nagraniowym i na scenie *Keith Scott- gitara, chórki (od 1983) *Mickey Curry- perkusja (od 1983) *Dave Taylor- gitara basowa (1983-1998) *Tommy Mandel- instrumenty klawiszowe (1983-1998) *Norm Fisher- gitara basowa (od 2002) *Gary Breit- instrumenty klawiszowe (od 2002) Dyskografia *Bryan Adams (1980) *You Want It You Got It (1981) *Cuts Like a Knife (1983) *Reckless (1984) *Into the Fire (1987) *Waking Up the Neighbours (1991) *18 til I Die (1996) *On a Day Like Today (1998) *Room Service (2004) *Anthology (2005) *11 (2008) *Bare Bones (2010) *Tracks of My Years (2014) *Get Up (2015) Oryginalny występ 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja szósta' center Zobacz też *Grzegorz Wilk *Olga Szomańska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji